What Always Was
by thecupcakeimp
Summary: Perhaps some things are simply always there, and can pass from one life to another. Zexion's letter, Demyx's tears, and both their love. Some things are easier than others, some lives are simply harder to bear than others. Zexion/Demyx
1. The Letter

The Letter  
Part One

_Demyx,_

I often wonder why it is you love me. I'm cold, uncaring, and weak, no matter how strong anyone thinks I am. I'm constantly reading, and you know better than anyone that disrupting me is not a good idea.

Maybe you love me because of the little things I try to do. To be honest, I'm too shy to do much more. Cooking breakfast for the two of us, leaving you little notes on origami cranes letting you know where I am, the occasional sushi tray, coming to the beach with you- no matter how much I dislike it.

It's ever so easy to fall in love with you though. You're easy going, obviously not hard to please, caring, bright; I'll never be able to list everything. I'm not really worth you. You deserve someone to shower you with excessive love until you're glowing.

And yet you love me, and glow for me somehow.

Maybe you've noticed, maybe you haven't, how when I hear you play any piece of music, I stop. Whatever it is that I'm doing, it's not worth missing a note. I always like to lose myself in the music's swirling patterns and melodies. You always play so passionately- I've been moved to tears more than once.

You caught me once, do you remember?

"Zexion, what's wrong?" you asked, almost frightened for me. You had turned sideways on the grand piano's bench as sunlight streamed through one of the castle's few windows to touch you with golden fingers, to stroke the ebony and ivory keys.

"Nothing- absolutely nothing. Your song was beautiful... what was it?" I asked, blushing.

"'Watermark'. It is kinda pretty, isn't it? It's by Enya," you said, smiling broadly. You slid off of the bench, the drawstrings of your cloak jingling, and placed a small kiss on my lips before going back to the piano, and playing the song for me again.

You're so unrestrained, so carefree, letting everything out. All your emotions, whether you know it or not, even if they aren't real. You manage to see my little bits of emotion that I let out, the slight changes. I could have said so much more about that song, but I said two sentences. You caught all the hidden meanings behind each carefully chosen word. You played that song fairly often, just for me.

You might not know just how much I love you. I can't ever really express myself to my fullest extent. I don't like pretending that I can feel like you do. That doesn't mean you should stop though. You do enough to cover my feelings as well. I don't know how you do it. You always have spontaneous moments, and you're always so... carefree.

Like the time you nearly scared me senseless. If I'd had a heart then, I surely would have had a heart attack. I'm quite sure you remember- you remind me frequently of just how jumpy I am.

We were in the library, I was sitting on the couch, and you were laying on it, your head in my lap. You were listening to music on your headphones, right? And after half an hour or so, you suddenly broke out in song accompanied by air guitar. it took me a few minutes to be able to speak coherently again. You were laughing. You said that your stomach muscles were sore, later.

You laugh a lot, have you noticed?

Did you know that you were the first, and still the only one able to make me laugh, or even smile, in this life? You always say I should smile more, and be happier. I simply don't... have much of a reason to, besides you.

The next time I see you, I might brush a kiss across your smooth, soft lips, a rare show of affection, just to see your eyes- your intensely fascinating, stunning, cerulean blue eyes. They are a little mesmerizing, didn't you know?

Or maybe I'll start a passionate kiss, breaking it off suddenly, leaving you hungry for more. We'll end up tangled in each other and your sheets, all because of my catalytic action. You'll run your hands through my hair, kissing me over and over as I slide my arms around you. I'll blush, like always, and you'll tease me, caressing my warm cheeks. And I'll remember that you're definitely not as innocent as everyone seems to think you are.

But that's how we are. You're comfortable where I am not, you are passionate about everything, when I sever any ties to anything that threatens to get close- and somehow you stayed. You are the day, when I am the night, and in the twilight, we complete each other.

Otherwise you'd miss all the Organization's meetings, right?

I know how you'd forget without me reminding you.

_  
For a little while, I tried to fool myself, faking emotions._

I can't anymore. Isn't it sad? It's hard to, without feeling them. I've nearly forgotten... without having a heart for so long.

Being a Nobody, you have to be more physically attuned to the world around you. you can't go by intuition, not truly. We don't even get 'bad feelings' about things.

By now, you must realize that I am rambling. But this is full of everything that I can't say aloud.

Do you remember that night we admitted our love?

You leaned over the back of the couch, and asked me what I was reading. I had moved the couch to one of the windows so I could watch the sun set over the broken, shattered city below, light reflecting off the glass of the windows of towering skyscrapers.

I told you that I was reading a fiction series. You gasped, giggled, and leaned back down. I looked up- it may have been the first time that I was truly stricken by your beautiful eyes that close. Perfect ocean blue, like always. Before I realized what I was doing, I pulled you down to brush my lips across yours. You pulled back a fraction of an inch.

"I love you too," you said, your lips moving gently against mine. You smell like the beach all the time, did you know? You have that... breezy scent. It's hard to describe, since it's likely you can't smell it the way I can.

That was the first time I was intoxicated by you. You seemed to know what I was saying, even though I hadn't said anything at all. You knew every little sign of mine. Effortlessly, you knew. You always know when anything is troubling me, like a mission I had been sent on, or I had simply been thinking too much about something.

I'll never know how you know so much about me.

Perhaps it's from little things that you've gathered from what I've dropped. That's another reason I love you.

You deal with my insecurity, my insecurity, any problem I come to you with. Just as I help you.

Remember that time that Larxene bullied you- and you cried, and wouldn't tell me what happened? How you finally admitted it after a week of my slow questioning? You had been playing your music a little more softly, and I had gotten worried.

"Demyx, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I said softly one night.

We were on one of the balconies, leaning on the railing, watching the moon rise over the city like we did nearly every night.

"Yeah, I know," you said, looking up.

"What happened?" I asked, taking a sip of my fragrant, light green tea in my favorite dark blue porcelain mug. You sighed, perhaps weighing whether or not to tell me.

"Zexy... is it wrong, to try and love the way we are? Y'know... not having a heart...?" you asked, your voice as soft as mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over.

"I mean, we're just... lying. To ourselves and each other. A-and we can't- how do we know?" you asked, turning to me as well.

"I... I don't really know. I've given it some thought before, and I've come to a couple conclusions," I said, sipping my tea again, "Perhaps we simply both needed company, and recognized that fact within one another. That, or maybe there really is a connection, some sort of bond we've somehow made despite not having hearts, something deeper. Who asked, or told you it was wrong?" I asked you.

"Larxene," you said.

"You shouldn't have listened-"

"I told her to go fuck Axel."

I laughed, picturing Larxene's very shocked expression.

"Good. I'm assuming you simply ended up thinking too much, right?" I asked. You nodded, and leaned your head on my shoulder, sighing contentedly. "Don't think. She's probably just confused by her own feelings for Axel," I added, and ran my fingers through your hair.

"Yeah," you smiled, and snuggled into me. We both watched the moon as it rose higher, pulled by the strings of gravity.

I love it when you're like that. I like taking care of you.

We talked until the moon had long gone, and the sun began climbing over the horizon, and the stars had begun vanishing.

By now, I know exactly what you're saying to yourself- 'Wow Zexy, you didn't need to do this'.

I did. for my own selfish reasons. I feel like I don't do a lot for you. I'm worried that you're going to get sick of my cold aloofness one day, and just leave. I wanted to tell you that I love you, and I need you.  
Love vb 1: to hold dear 2: to feel a lover's passion, devotion, or tenderness for 3: to like or desire actively 4: to thrive in 5: to feel affection: experience desire.

_I hold you dear, I feel a lover's passion, devotion and tenderness for you, I like and desire you, I thrive in your love, and I feel affection and desire for you in excess._

It feels good to write it down. It feels certain, as I write it. My pen is sure in my hand, letting the ink flow smooth and flawlessly on the perfectly white page, without interruption.

I love you.

Perhaps when I see you next, I'll tell you- I'm surer of this than ever.

Perhaps I'll finally give in to your incessant begging and sing for you as I play the piano, the only instrument I know how to play.

We've started spending more time with each other, and gradually, one by one, I'm learning how to take down the shields to let in the full warmth of your love.

You opened a new world to me, Demyx.

I love you for that.

Though I still cannot fully fathom why you love me, and probably will never fully understand your choice to be with me, of all people, I love you.

I just wanted you to know- something is going to happen to one of the other of us eventually. Already, the slow decline of the Organization is occurring. It is inevitable.

Just know that my love for you is real.

Eat slower, would you? You're going to make yourself sick or something, the way you wolf down all your food. Make sure you get your room clean by Friday. Xemnas is checking everyone's this week.

_Yours with love,_

Zexion, VI, the Cloaked Schemer


	2. The Wreckage

The Wreckage  
-----

Demyx sat with the letter Zexion had written in his hands, tears streaming down his face.

Zexion was gone.

It had been two weeks since he had faded out of the worlds.

There hadn't been any time in this life that had been harder for the young musician. He hadn't touched the piano- it still had the sheet music for 'Watermark', Zexion's favorite song on it. He couldn't look at it. Everywhere there were tiny reminders of Zexion's presence. The teapot he always used was still in the kitchen sink, a forgotten teacup on Demyx's dresser, a small note that he was in the library- left for him that torturous morning, before Demyx had realized that he was gone.

Lately, his songs had all been full of sorrow, sorrow that was nearly real, yet tantalizingly out of reach of a Nobody's grasp. The emptiness of not having a heart was that much more crushing without anyone to share it with.

He set aside the crumpled letter- he'd only just found it buried beneath the papers in Zexion's room. He'd been lonely, and had nothing better to do with himself. Most of the other members had left him alone. That's what he wanted to be though, so he could try and get through this. It was so hard not to think about him- but maybe it was good to. He didn't really remember anything bad- there was just so much he wished he could have done...

He wanted to bring Zexion to the Land of Dragons to get some tea, he wanted to go to see the sun rise over the town as they sat at the very top of the ruins of Hollow Bastion again, he wanted to see him laugh again, smile, he wanted, he wanted, he wanted...

There was just so much...

He remembered everything Zexion had written about. All those little times... he had wondered what the illusionist had been thinking. It was so funny that he'd thought of those times- particularly the one where he'd gotten scared in the library.

Demyx still couldn't resist a chuckle- Zexion's expression had been priceless.

His thoughts drifted to the night before the illusionist's disappearance, tears coming to his eyes.

_ "Zexy, this is so cool!" he said, beaming at the slate-haired Nobody._

It was one of the rare nights that he had been able to sneak into Castle Oblivion.

"I tried..." Zexion said softly, smiling.

He'd made the illusion of a storm. It was a fantastic storm with innumerable streaks of lightening and thunder pounding in the musician's ears. It was incredible- everything felt so real! The torrential rain, the gales of wind... it was wonderful. And in the illusionist's bedroom at the Castle, neatly contained.

He tackled a surprised Zexion with kisses, running his hands through the illusionist's hair, smiling.

"W-what are you-?"

"Thanking you," Demyx chuckled mischievously. Zexion smiled as Demyx yanked him onto the 'soaked' bed, kissing his neck.

And then the next day, Zexion was gone. Forever. The other Nobodies had left Demyx alone- he was glad. He didn't really want them to see just how weak he was right now- as if he hadn't been weak enough before.

Zexion had always said that his strength was in believing. Believing that things would get better- he remembered the afternoon he had been told that, over tea and coffee. Tea for Zexion, extra-strong coffee for him, made by Axel, who made coffee strong enough to peel paint off of walls.

_ "I screwed up on my mission again..." Demyx pouted, sitting on Zexion's lap. The shorter Nobody rolled his eyes, putting his arms around the musician so he could still read, if over his shoulder with effort. "Completely blew it..." he said, letting out a sigh._

"You think that you are weak, don't you?" Zexion asked, looking up.

"Of course I do- I can't ever do my missions right!" Demyx said, looking frustrated.

"Don't judge yourself by your missions- your strength obviously doesn't lie in them. It lies in other things. Your passion for life, your firm belief that things will get better, that we have hearts..." he trailed off.

Demyx kissed his cheek, snuggling into him, "Thanks Zexy," he said.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"I know. But you know I'm gonna keep calling you Zexy anyway."

"Yeah, you always do."

Demyx smiled upon remembering that, and set the letter aside. Zexion's room had remained untouched- his bed was still neatly made, a mug sat on the desk. His eyes lingered on the letter again, the slightly wrinkled paper blending in with the stark white flooring.

He hated it here more than ever. So bleak, quiet, and lonely... Now he knew how Axel had felt when Larxene had gotten killed as well. First Roxas leaving, then Larxene fading. It was horrible. It made sense that Axel had left. The echoing halls, the emptiness that surrounded them. It wasn't enough that emptiness consumed them.

After a few more silent moments passed, he stood, and curled himself up on Zexion's bed, burying his face in the lost illusionist's pillow, taking in the faded scent of mint and lavender, a soothing medley, that after a time would lull him into sleep.


	3. Translucent Reminiscence, By Chance

**Never Need More**

Demyx had played his heart out in the little café in Twilight Town that evening. It had all been good fun until he played 'Watermark', one of his old favorites. An odd sadness had overwhelmed him, and he couldn't figure out why. His day had gone perfectly, but for the longest time… it felt like something was missing. Like there was something he'd forgotten, or someone. Like he wasn't quite complete. He had asked his mother about it after coming home from school one day, but she, and his three younger sisters had told him it was probably just homework he'd forgotten.

But now… he had graduated, and there wasn't any homework he could have forgotten.

Every time he played the song on the piano, the feeling got worse.

Zexion wiped his eyes—was—was he crying? Yes, it had been a beautiful song, but had he heard it before? He didn't remember, yet the melody was as familiar as if he'd heard it hundreds of times before, but now it was saddening.

He looked up from his stack of books, and the musician's eyes locked with his. Deep cerulean pools met with a shimmering indigo.

Demyx smiled at the slate-haired man, noting that his eyes were teary as well. Odd. He slid walked off of stage, grinning from all the applause taking his manila folder of sheet music, and made his way over to the other's table.

So, the musician wanted to talk? Zexion decided to put up with it, namely for politeness' sake. He shut his book, and took a sip of his fragrant chai tea. The scent of enticing spices; cardamom, cinnamon, allspice, and tea filled the air, mingling with the heady, rich aroma of coffee, creating a whole new relaxing atmosphere.

"You play well," Zexion said simply.

"Oh, thanks," Demyx said, scratching the back of his head, ruffling his blonde mullet, finding himself blushing under the other male's intense eyes. "I'm Demyx, by the way. Have we met before?" he asked.

"Not that I can recall. My name is Zexion," the other responded, flicking his hair out of his eyes. Demyx was quite aware of Zexion's much more formal approach, but disregarded it.

He liked Zexion quite a lot already.

"So…" Zexion said cautiously, "What brings you to Twilight Town?"

"The cafés here are much better audiences than in Radiant Garden. I got sick of it there. You?" he said curiously.

"The cafés. They have much better coffee and tea, and are generally quieter. It's easier to study," Zexion said gesturing to a large pile of text books.

"Oooh, you're at the university?" What'cha studying?"

"I'm hoping for a double major in psychology and physics, though I took a few English classes to improve my writing."

Demyx gaped at him.

"Whoa. That's _intense_," Demyx said, obviously very impressed. Zexion found himself going red.

"It's actually not that-"

"You've gotta be kidding me. Anyone I see around down with Professer Vexen looks like they're zombies! Crying zombies!" Demyx said, waving his arms a little.

"He'as actually a fine teacher, if you study and keep up with his fast pace," Zexion shrugged. Demyx shook his head in wonder. Zexion let a small smile grace his lips, and found the musician beaming at him.

Perhaps it would be easier than he thought to tolerate Demyx.

For about a week, Demyx found himself watching for Zexion to reappear as he wandered around town. He wanted to see those indigo eyes glimmer as a slow, tentative smile crept onto soft lips… in other words he really wanted to see him. An odd, fluttering sensation seized his chest as he saw slate colored hair moving through the streets, and he dashed over immediately.

Zexion had wanted to find Demyx as well. What was it about those deep cerulean eyes that just… held him captive? He'd had his share of experience with others, yes, but the musician was so… comforting. Just his presence that night in the café had let Zexion relax for a moment and talk. Easily. He usually had a fair amount of trouble warming up to someone, but with Demyx everything had felt perfectly natural.

He blinked, suddenly jerked out of his thoughts as said musician bounded over.

"Hey! Where on earth d'you hole up during the week? I wanted to see if you wanted to go get some more coffee or somethin', 'cause I had a lot of fun the other night," Demyx grinned.

Zexion chuckled quietly.

"In the dorms, where else? I suppose I could take some time out of my studies. I have plenty of time to finish them this evening," he replied smoothly.

Demyx could have burst in happiness.

Zexion's visible eye was glimmering, and that smile—unsure, as though he wasn't sure if he should—returned. The one Demyx liked.

After that, they met as often as they could, and just talked. Zexion realized that both of them had that odd sense of déja-vu, but neither of them cared.

Zexion sipped his green tea, watching Demyx over the rim of his mug. Today they were talking about careers, since they had covered everything else quite thoroughly.

"I just wanna play music. I mean, it's what I've always done, and it's what I love doing," Demyx giggled. Far too much caffeine in that double mocha latté. And too much sugar. Oh well. Zexion was used to Demyx being hyper by now, and didn't mind. If it had been anyone else… he would have been quite angry with them, to be honestly.

"I'm not entirely sure. Right now I just work at the bookstore around the corner but… I am researching on my own a little," he said taking another sip.

"Ooooh, what'cha researching?" Demyx asked eagerly.

"It's… a little odd. How Darkness responds to Light, and vice-versa."

"What've you found out?"

"Well… that noghing Dark can survive without Light to create the shadows. And there is always a bit of Light and Darkness everywhere. There is a thin line of something between the two, but I haven't figured out exactly what that is. Everything is composed of both Dark and Light, but it is fairly easy to reverse the two, and have more Dark than Light, or Light than Dark," Zexion said with a practiced tone.

"Whoa. All on your own?" Demyx said, obviously impressed.

"Yes… despite people telling me that there isn't exactly a point to worrying about it," he said, his cheeks going slightly pink. He wasn't exactly used to a lot of praise.

"Oh! I've gotta go- I'm supposed to watch my sisters today," Demyx said, draining the last of his suicidal-sweet coffee as he leaped up.

"Tell them I said hello, as usual," Zexion smiled. He liked Demyx's family. There were constantly stories about their antics. It was a bit more of a matriarchal pack, with four women (five if you counted their cat, Yuki), the males of the house were quite outnumbered. Demyx and his father. Zexion's family was the exact opposite. He was an only child, and his parents… simply didn't pay attention to him. He had always striven to do his absolute best, to try and get them to say 'good job, son', even once, but of course they hadn't. He'd gotten past that, and now lived for himself. Demyx… was lucky.

And as usual, Demyx was as full of surprises as ever.

Demyx rushed over, planting a swift kiss on Zexion's cheek before he could react, and the musician was off, pulling out his cell phone to call home as he dashed out the door.

Zexion blinked, surprised. Somehow… he hadn't minded Demyx's sudden action. In fact, there was an odd, warm, fluttering sensation settling somewhere in his stomach. He looked over and saw that Demyx had written his phone number on the napkin. Smirking, he pocketed it, and stepped out of the café. This would be very interesting.


	4. Translucent Reminiscence, A Step Farther

**A Step Farther**

It had been three days, and Zexion hadn't called him.

Demyx had gotten grounded at the age of twenty. He couldn't call, and could only receive- when no one in his family was around. Which wasn't often. He jumped, putting his guitar pick in his teeth and answered his phone- which was vibrating on his desk.

"Hello?" he answered, and spat out the pick.

"Demyx?" said the quiet voice of Zexion.

"Hey! What's up?" Demyx asked happily, keeping his voice low.

"Uh, not much. Do you want to meet at the café again today?" Zexion asked nervously.

"Well… you see… I got grounded," Demyx said, scratching the back of his head.

Zexion laughed.

"Grounded?" he choked out.

Demyx found himself laughing too. Zexion laugh was so- so- _devious._ He realized he hadn't ever heard it before. Chuckles, but never full laughter.

"Yeah. So what about tomorrow?" Demyx asked, still smiling. He flopped back lazily on his bed.

"Yes, that should be fine," Zexion said, settling down again, "What did you do to get grounded?"

"Er… you know how the other day I had to go home really fast? I got a ticket, scratched my car on a tree branch, and I was late anyway. So… got my keys taken away and a bunch of other stuff. I'm actually not supposed to be talking at the moment but- I'll take the risk. I've been trapped for three days! Gotta go- sisters are coming," he said hurriedly, and hung up, just in time as Hana came into the room, the oldest of his younger sisters. Little Gabriella was trailing behind her, and Fae peeking behind both of them, flicking violet streaked hair out of her eyes. Of all his sisters, Fae was the most musically talented, like him. They were also the closest. She was very talented at the piano and had a wondrous voice, but her true love was the Irish flute.

"Dem, who were you talking to?" Fae asked her voice quiet but clear.

"Nobody, just trying to figure out some lyrics," Demyx lied. Oh it was so hard to lie to them.

"Nuh-uh," Fae pouted, her big blue eyes searing through him.

"Your face is red. Whoever it was you liked an awful lot!" Hana grinned.

"Yup!" Gabriella chimed in, beaming.

"Uh-" Demyx stuttered.

"Er-um-uh-dur doesn't work. You like him, don't you?" Fae giggled.

"Fae!" Demyx pleaded as his sisters giggled, "Don't tell mom!" His sisters each put a finger to their lips and trotted away, Hana closing the door.

Ugh- sisters.

Zexion had walked to the library, waved to the librarians (who knew him by name now), and slid into the rows of shelves. Ah, the scent of books. Like some exotic spice he couldn't quite name.

He was smiling.

Smiling was something he didn't do just because he wanted to. However… there was just something about Demyx's cheery atmosphere he carried with him wherever he went. The musician was growing on him faster than he could have thought possible. He had liked other guys—and girls—but none of them had ever just slid into his life so easily, as though they had always been there. Demyx was different. And that kiss on the cheek…

His heart had fluttered and his face went red, which in itself was more than a little embarrassing.

He had found himself dialing Demyx's phone though he had ever so rarely used his own, and was glad he had heard the other's voice. He was finding himself wondering when they would see each other… along with this odd feeling that it had all happened before. But he disregarded it. Did it really matter?

That night when he returned home to his dorm, he called Demyx again after his sisters would be asleep.

They talked until midnight, and would have for hours more if Zexion hadn't had a psychology test the next morning.


	5. Translucent Reminiscence Never Need More

**Never Need More**

The next day when they met at the café, Demyx invited Zexion over to meet his family and dinner at six. Zexion was quite glad to accept the invitation. He stepped out of his car wearing a plain dark green shirt, a pair of slightly faded jeans, and his usual pair of worn black converse.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Thundering feet.

Demyx tore the door open, all his sisters in a flock behind him. A moment later, Demyx's mother and father followed, both looking as energetic as their children.

"Hey!" Demyx said warmly.

Zexion suddenly felt quite shy and went slightly red.

"Hey," he said quietly, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Come on in- this is my mom, dad, Hana, Fae, and Gabriella, or Gabby as we like calling her," Demyx said, pointing to each in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Zexion said politely, bowing his head a little.

"We're all family here, so don't bother with being polite, young man," Demyx's mother said grinning. Zexion smiled back, mainly because Demyx's smile was identical to his mother's.

Demyx's family was all tall, thin, a little lanky, and had dirty blonde hair besides his father and Hana, who both had brown. His mother had those bright cerulean eyes and long blonde hair, along with Fae's, who had dyed violet streaks near the front. Hana had kept her mother's eyes. Gabriella had somehow managed curly blonde hair, and enormous green eyes.

Demyx grabbed his arm and pulled him down a hallway to his room, realizing that if he didn't, Zexion was going to be yanked away without a chance for them to talk before dinner at all.

Zexion had also gotten a little tense- he wasn't used to such exuberance. When they were talking at the café Demyx had learned that his parents had just shoved him off to school every day and he had ended up cooking dinner for himself and taking care of the house and everything for most of his life. His parents had a good sum of money, but Zexion refused to take any unless he was having serious trouble making rent payments.

"So- they're all good people, just-"

"Overzealous like you?" Zexion chuckled, finishing the sentence for him.

"Yup," Demyx smiled.

"I can deal with that."

And so they went back out joining the rest of the family for dinner. Demyx was glad that Zexion, once the shock had worn off, had been able to relax, joining in with the lively conversation.

"C'mon, I gotta show you something," Demyx said, opening his window.

Zexion was tired- his stomach was full of wonderful homemade pad thai, and he would have been very content just to sit there and let it digest completely. He forced himself to get up anyway. Demyx crawled out the window with practiced ease and climbed down the trellis ever-so-conveniently-placed outside his window, with Zexion following a little more cautiously.

Demyx smiled as he crept into the night. He pulled two flashlights out of his hoodie's pocket, offering Zexion one as he turned the other one on.

"I'm gonna show you my secret place," he said quietly, and bounded off. He could hear Zexion following. It was a long path through the woods.

"Where exactly are we going?" Zexion asked him tentatively. Demyx slowed down again, hearing a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Well, if I told you, it would be a secret, now would it?" Demyx chuckled, stepping over tree roots. Through the shadows they crept, talking, flashlights cutting through the dark.

Eventually, they came to the very heart of the forest.

They stood at the edge of a large clearing in the middle of colossal trees, the moon casting its pearly light all around them in a ghostly blue glow. A willow tree stood weeping over the edge of a pond, its surface perfectly reflecting the moon, but every so often, the vision was skewed by a gentle breeze. Wildflowers of every sort grew in every inch of the clearing.

"It's nice here. I compose music here most of the time I visit," Demyx said quietly to not break the spell. This was the sort of place that made you believe you might see elves, nymphs, creatures of fairytales.

Zexion was spellbound by the atmosphere. He drifted to the edge of the small pond, his eyes wide with wonder. Demyx silently made his way to the willow tree, and watched him. He seemed to be fascinated by the glow of the moon- and looked like he belonged here, in this night world. His eyes were sparkling with unrestrained joy and peace, slate colored hair lit by the moon, blown lightly by the cool night air…

"Why are you showing me this?" Zexion whispered, "You should have kept it a secret…"

"But secrets are more fun when you share them with another person. I trust you, Zex. I knew you'd like it here. It's just as pretty during the day," Demyx said just as quietly, stepping over to where Zexion stood.

"But why me?" Zexion asked, watching.

"'Cause you're cute when you look like that," Demyx beamed, and kissed his soft lips. At first he thought he might have been a bit too forward- but Zexion quickly relaxed and began returning the kiss, slipping his arms around Demyx's waist.

Zexion pulled back, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks, smiling softly.

"I love you," he said quietly, the words spilling out before he could stop them. Demyx's smile widened.

"I love you too," Demyx said, touching his nose to Zexion's, who wiggled it, and reached up a hand to itch it.

"What was that for?" he chuckled.

"I'm not fond of things touching my nose," Zexion explained, his blush deepening. Demyx giggled.

To tell the truth, Demyx had been examining his feelings for a while now, but here, suddenly, in the night forest, he knew he loved Zexion. He had a feeling that the realization had been mutual. The admission was a little unplanned, but who could have done anything differently? Zexion suddenly pulled himself against Demyx, holding him tightly.

"I'll never need more than this."

"Hm?" Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"For the longest time I've felt like there was something missing. Ever since I can remember- but now that feeling is gone," Zexion explained. "It… was you all along. I don't know why but… wow that sounded so cliché I think my ears are bleeding…" he muttered. Demyx just kissed him again, running a hand through his hair. He looked at his watch and realized-

"Damn! It's two in the morning!" he laughed, taking Zexion's hand in his own. Zexion shook his head as he interlaced his nimble fingers with the other's as they began the long trek back to Demyx's house, a smile on both of their lips.

Instantly the two were assaulted by Fae, who had heard them leaving, and waited for their return.

"Where'd you go?" she demanded, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Nowhere!" Demyx stuttered as Zexion climbed in.

"You took him to the forest!" Fae said, looking stunned. She suddenly turned to Zexion, meeting his eyes with fierce cerulean.

"You damned well better not hurt him or you'll be sorry," she hissed. How could a thirteen year old be so threatening?

"Don't worry," he said softly, "I couldn't do anything to him." After one more warning glance, Fae retreated back to her own room to go to sleep, satisfied.

Demyx coughed.

"Er… would you mind if I stayed the night since it's so late?" Zexion asked, going slightly red again.

Demyx grinned again, chuckling, "Of course not!"

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

That night, as both curled up in each other's arms, they felt whole, complete, and finally at peace. Two hearts, finally, after so long, mended and made whole again.

| . ~ ~ . |


End file.
